Red Warrior Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Tom Gill | Inker2_1 = Tom Gill | Inker2_2 = Joe Sinnott | StoryTitle2 = Making of a Warrior | Synopsis2 = Red Warrior returns to the village and sees a young brave named Little Bear running away with the tribe teacher Dawn Star chasing after him. The boy gets away and Dawn Star tells Red Warrior how the boy refuses to learn her lessons as he aspires to be just like Red Warrior himself. The pair goes to see Nokomai who tells Red Warrior that he needs to teach the boy that it is important to learn his studies. Red Warrior tracks down Little Bear and finds the boy trying to fish, with little success. Red Warrior then shows him how to fish, how to trap and shoot arrows, explaining that he was trained by Nokomai. This convinces Little Bear that his education is important. Little Bear, newly inspired goes back to his teachings, hoping to one day be as great as Red Warrior. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Lone Rider | Synopsis3 = Western story | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Tom Gill | Inker4_1 = Tom Gill | Inker4_2 = Joe Sinnott | StoryTitle4 = Flames of Death | Synopsis4 = During a hot and dry summer, the plains are at risk of catching fire. Out on a hunting party, Red Warrior notices how dry it is and worries about a grass fire affecting his village. He returns to his tribe and speaks to his father Grey Eagle, who tells him that some white men came and offered them money to relocate to a new area. Red Warrior realizes that the white men have come to buy the land so that they can mine it for the rich gold supply. He learns that the white men were not impressed with them declining the offer. Red Warrior, upon his father's advice, goes to the nearby village to talk to the local sheriff. The sheriff agrees to go and round up the men who are responsible. An altercation breaks out at the local saloon and most of the outlaws are gunned down. Some of the outlaws escape and in order to get revenge against the Comanches, they start a grass fire. Red Warrior rushes back to his village and helps his people combat the fire by burning the grasses ahead of it in a controlled blaze and manage to stop it from advancing on their village, saving it from destruction. In an ironic twist, the outlaws ended up dying in the fire they themselves made. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Outlaws Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Henry P. Chapman | Penciler5_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker5_1 = Jay Scott Pike | StoryTitle5 = Flaming Arrow and His Eagle's Talons | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}